


The case of the Belfast Strangler

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a bit annoyed with Merlin's obsession about a TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> Once again, something that popped up in my mind when I saw merlocked18's new drawing [here](http://i.imgur.com/ei1EFNg.jpg). Once again, it's in bunnish (i.e. not betaed).

Arthur sighed and shook his head when he saw the cover that someone had drawn with Merlin’s face as the detective. Ever since they stumbled upon that detective show on TV, Merlin had developed an obsession with the storylines and the way the lead detective went about the case. He spent hours online, chatting with other fans and even wrote little stories about his favorite characters. 

At first, Arthur had smiled at it. It was good to see that Merlin found a hobby so he wouldn’t have to deal with the big sad eyes every time he went to football practice or a game. But slowly it started to get ridiculous, Merlin even got a ticket to a convention to meet other fans and some of the actors. For this occasion, he had gotten the same clothes as his favorite investigator and got his haircut adjusted a tiny bit, so he would look like him, too. Even Arthur had to admit that the resemblance was striking, but all that sneaking around in the apartment, practicing how to draw a fake weapon and a way of getting into and out of rubber gloves started to get on his nerves. 

“Drop that.” Merlin, in his best detective voice. He was even working on the guy’s accent.

“Merlin, I…” Arthur sighed, but he knew that he had to play along. So he put the drawing down and held his hands up as he slowly turned around. As he expected, Merlin was in his costume, had drawn his toy gun and pointed it at him. “This is not funny, Merlin.”

“Move over to the bed.” Merlin motioned with the gun. 

“Can we stop this now? It’s okay if you’ll have fun acting like this at the convention. But you are at home now and I’m not one of the suspects.”

“No, you’re not just a suspect. You are guilty!” 

Arthur knew there was no use of trying to talk Merlin out of this now, so he shrugged mentally and played along. When he reached the bed, he looked at Merlin again. “What now?”

“Remove your clothes!”

“I don’t like this kind of roleplay, you know?”

“Remove…your…clothes!”

When Arthur was naked, he was ordered to position himself on the bed and finally, Merlin put the toy gun down and tossed his coat aside. Kicking off the shoes, Merlin climbed on the bed and produced handcuffs. For a very short moment, he looked at Arthur, waiting and only when Arthur nodded, he cuffed Arthur’s hands onto the headboard.

 

Arthur didn’t know how many times he had screamed Merlin’s name as he lay panting. Merlin had taken him any way possible while his hands were tied above his head, Arthur was thoroughly sore and worn out, but it had been the most intense sex they had had in ages. 

Before Merlin slumped down next to him, he removed the handcuffs and massaged Arthur’s wrists and hands gently. 

“That was…” Arthur blew out a breath. He’d never thought that Merlin would like a scenario like this; hell, he hadn’t even thought that he would like being tied up and at Merlin’s mercy. 

Merlin snuggled close and kissed Arthur gently. “I told you. Belfast Police always gets their man.”


	2. The Strangler Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur accompanies Merlin to the convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merls wanted it. She got it. Now she has to live with it. :)
> 
> Not beat'd either.

Arthur found himself at the convention a few weeks later. For days, Merlin was useless, so he had packed their stuff - because yes, you need other clothes than just your costume, Merlin and no, you can’t wear this for three days in a row and yes, you at least should take another shirt along, what? Wait! You’re not going to spend more money on this!!! – and drove them there. The hotel had a spa area and a gym, so he could go swimming or work out while Merlin was doing his thing. 

Merlin had insisted on him getting a ticket, too, so he could ‘experience the whole…experience!’ and now Arthur dragged his feet along a corridor, always a bit behind Merlin, who was running here or there and being stopped by people requesting a photo. Each time, Merlin just tossed his backpack at Arthur, who obediently held on to it and stayed far away enough to not be in the photo, too. 

He didn’t even really have the time to look around and he already dreaded the Q&As that Merlin had announced they’d go to. He would have no clue who the people on stage were and even though he watched the show, he didn’t follow it closely enough to be able to understand all the technical questions he was sure people would ask. 

Arthur stood in line for what felt like hours with a nervous Merlin babbling away happily as they waited for Merlin’s photo op with the guy he cosplayed and who he looked so much alike. He was happy for his boyfriend, he was happy for his boyfriend, he was so happy that his boyfriend had so much fun. At least one of them. The more Merlin gushed about this bloke with his Northern Irish accent, the more jealous Arthur became, even though he tried not to show. 

Once again, he obediently held Merlin’s backpack when the photo was taken and trudged after Merlin when he bounced to pick up the print, telling him for the third time what the bloke had said and how surprised he was how much they looked alike and that he was disappointed that he didn’t have his costume here or else they could have been the Detective-twins in the picture. Arthur had to admit, though, that Merlin looked great on the photo and leaned over to put a quick smooch on his lips.

“What was that for?” Merlin blinked.

Shrugging, Arthur held the photo while Merlin fiddled for a folder in his backpack to store it away safely. “Just because.”

Merlin frowned as he looked at him. “You look a bit tired and pale. Are you okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry. Just a little headache. I think I’ll go to our room and lie down for a while. Do you have anything that I should take along, that you don’t need any longer?”

“Okay, you do that. The Q&A starts in about fifteen and if you could take the folder along? There are only more photo ops with others tomorrow and the signing will not take place today either.”

On his way up to their room, Arthur sighed. It was nice that Merlin was so excited, but somehow he felt a little ignored. If he were honest, he didn’t really have a headache, but the whole event had been a bit too loud, a bit too colorful, a bit too…not really his world. It would be good to just stretch out on the bed, flip through some channels aimlessly and have a beer from the mini bar. 

About an hour later, his mobile beeped. 

_How’s your head? Do you need anything?_

Arthur smiled. Merlin should be in the middle of his Q&A and he had been looking forward to those for weeks. 

_Don’t worry, I’m fine. Enjoy your Q &A_

His smile widened when he got a kiss-smiley as an answer and turned back to the TV where he’d found a footie game to watch.

There were a few more text messages after the Q&A and each time Arthur assured Merlin that he was fine and that he should go and have fun. 

Arthur lost track of time after that and dozed a bit in front of the TV when he heard the key card system of the door beep. “Merlin?”

“Stay where you are!”

Oh no! How long would it take after this weekend to get Merlin out of his Detective-mode? 

“Merlin, please…”

But then a wide smile spread across Arthur’s face when he saw the mischievous glint in Merlin’s eyes and the handcuffs dangling from Merlin’s hand.


	3. Merlin's new clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin starts to dress like his favorite actor and Arthur doesn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course not beta'd.
> 
> I believe, you owe me two drawings now, Merls ;)
> 
> And the song Merlin moves to is 'A new way to be me', the song from the Hunger Magazine spot.

Arthur groaned as Merlin turned in front of the floor-length mirror, modelling his new shirt. „No, Merlin, you have to stop this!“

“But why? These are all nice things!”

Frowning, Arthur dropped into the old arm chair and glared at his boyfriend. The obsession with a TV show was one thing, but getting the same clothes Merlin’s favorite actor on the show wore in real life was a bit too much! “They are, but…come on, Merlin, you’re not him and you won’t become him by wearing his clothes. And do you know how weird it would be if you ran into him in the street wearing the same stuff? Wouldn’t that be awkward?”

Merlin worried his lower lip for a moment. “Nah, it would be fun.”

“You can’t seriously spend all your money for these clothes.”

“Come on, Arthur, I get them off ebay from America. I give them a friend’s address and she sends it here and it’s still a lot cheaper than buying it new.”

Arthur sighed. “Still, you’re wasting your money.” 

Merlin spun around. “You always said that I should buy decent clothes. Stuff that is a bit better than the old ragged things I own. And now you’re not happy with them either.”

“It’s just…I don’t want him. I want you!”

“But I am me!”

When Arthur looked at Merlin sadly, Merlin started to sway his hips as he pulled the shirt from his jeans and unbutton it, a glint in his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips. 

“I see you need to make sure…”

Arthur grinned and leaned back, already enjoying the show.

  
Merls arted again!!!!!!!!! Wheeeeeeee!


End file.
